


Jonas Brothers Holiday Special

by RedCheshire



Series: Suckered By a Jonas Brother [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Brothers, Come Eating, Holidays, M/M, Sibling Incest, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: After a hectic year on tour and traveling for the holidays, the Jonas Brothers and their families have gathered together to ring in the New Year.  Nick's ugly sweater and Joe's festive mood help end 2019 with a bang.
Relationships: Joe Jonas/Nick Jonas, Kevin Jonas/Nick Jonas
Series: Suckered By a Jonas Brother [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421512
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	Jonas Brothers Holiday Special

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned.  
> If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.

Author's Note: this story takes place late December 2019. 

“Man, I’m glad that we were all able to get together for the holidays. Everyone’s travel schedules have been nuts the last couple of weeks.” Nick was all smiles as he poured three drinks. Handing Joe and Kevin their glasses, he picked up his own and raised it into the air. “To family.” The brothers clinked their whiskey glasses together and took a sip, enjoying a moment of relaxation in Joe’s study, just the three of them before rejoining the chaotic fun downstairs that was the rest of the combined families. After spending Christmas Day apart, they’d all convened on Joe and Sophie’s house in California for New Year’s.

“To Nick finding another sweater to wear.” Joe raised his glass again, smirking, before taking a second sip. “I swear - have you even had a chance to wash that thing?”   
“Hey, I like this sweater.” Nick tugged at the front of the sweater, sticking his tongue out at his brother’s teasing before looking down with a grin. It was green with darker green sleeves, red trim at the neck and cuffs, and said “Oh come all ye faithful” in yellow letters across the chest, above a wreath and red cup of eggnog. “I got it for an ugly sweater party and it’s grown on me.”  
“It’s grown on you...or growing *into* you? You’ve worn it like what, three times this week?” Joe’s eyes twinkled over the rim of his glass, always enjoying a chance to taunt his brother.

Rolling his eyes, Nick changed the subject. “So we have what...a month off before the tour starts up again?” Kevin nodded, “Something like that, yeah. And over in Europe.” He cleared his throat, still not looking forward to being away from his family; while all three brothers were married, he was the only one with kids. “But, just for a month. After that, back home and relaxing for awhile. You two figured out what you’re doing after the tour yet?”  
“I dunno…” Joe stared at the ceiling, absentmindedly playing with the little white fuzz ball at the end of his santa hat. “...either some solo work or see if the group wants to get together and work on another DNCE album. Maybe take a year off and relax?” He shrugged his shoulders. “Kinda just focused on the next couple of months, not really worried about anything else right now. Nick, you little slacker, what’ve you got planned?”  
“Same, maybe another album...been writing some stuff during the tour. Going to be hard to get too involved with much else with that gig on ‘The Voice’.” His face lit up in a smile, eager for filming to start. “Looking at a couple of scripts…” Joe and Kevin shot each other a knowing glance, with Joe managing to suppress a chuckle by taking another drink. Both brothers had videos sent to them by Nick’s co-workers over the years, showcasing his off-set “talents”; neither one doubted that their younger brother was eager to work on another movie or tv show. Unaware of the silent message between Kevin and Joe, Nick stepped over and gave Joe a playful shove on his shoulder. “And you, *big brother*, said you were going to give me some tips on the show, with your ‘experience’.” Nick’s fingers made quote movements in the air. 

“And you, *little brother*...” Joe grabbed the waistband at the back of Nick’s pants and pulled him down onto his lap. “...need to learn patience. It’s why you’re not on Santa’s nice list this year.” Tilting his head back, Joe looked down his nose judgingly before taking another drink.   
“Whatever, I’m always on the nice list.” Nick stuck his tongue out, playing along with Joe’s silly holiday antics. He squirmed around when Joe began tickling him, causing him to shift further into Joe’s lap.  
“Ha - and what does Nice Little Nicky want next year?” Joe’s hands fell to Nick’s hips, play-acting the role of Santa Claus.  
“Um...I’d like another dog…” Nick looked up at the ceiling, tilting his head up and making his voice a little higher pitched, getting in on the act as well. “...and a motorcycle...and a trip to Italy...and…”  
““Are you sure you’ve been good enough for all of that? Ho ho ho.”   
“Yes, Santa Joe...I’m ‘Nice Little Nicky’, remember?” Nick rolled his eyes, using Joe’s affectionate name for him that he pretended to hate.  
“That’s not what The List says…” Joe’s grin looked a little mischievous, causing Nick to swallow. He recognized the twinkle in Joe’s eyes, the same as when he’d been up to no good on the set of their “Sucker” music video earlier in the year. He tried subtly shifting away but Joe’s hands had already slid up a little, palms on his hips with the fingers slid under Nick’s sweater. “Hell, it’s not what your sweater says either…” His hands slid up a little higher, brushing along the bottom of Nick’s ribcage.   
“My sweater?” Nick looked down, distracted by trying to figure out what Joe meant, only half paying attention to Joe’s fingertips dragging back down, digging lightly into his skin.  
“Yeah…’O Cum All Ye Faithful,’ turning a Christmas song into a dirty pun? That’s why Naughty Little Nicky isn’t on the nice list.”  
Nick rolled his eyes again, a little thrown off by Joe’s behavior with Kevin in the room. “I’m on the nice list.”  
“Oh, you most definitely are on the naughty list.” Joe’s hands slid back up, further this time, reaching Nick’s chest and gave his nipple a little pinch. “Naughty naughty Little Nicky…”  
“Joe…” Nick’s voice came out as a slight whine, looking over at his other brother nearby, trying to figure out why Joe was making a move on him with Kevin just a few feet away. “...ha ha, very funny.”

“Nothing funny about your behavior this year, Nicky. Kevin knows, by the way.” He had to make an effort not to laugh at how huge Nick’s eyes grew, looking back and forth between Joe and Kevin.   
“Know about what?”  
“Us. I showed him the video we made.”  
“The…what?!” Nick tried to pull away but it was difficult to crawl out of Joe’s lap, sitting back deep in a big chair, with his hands under the sweater. “The video you ma...you showed Kevin???” His voice became almost squeaky with his nervousness. “Why the fuck…?”  
“Because, it’s only polite to share. He showed me one of you, with…” Joe looked up in the air, pretending as if he were trying to remember something. “Kevin, who was in that video?”  
“The guys from the ‘Midway’ movie.” Kevin gave the answer without any inflection, taking another drink from his glass.  
“Oh yeah, the *GUYS*. Multiple.” He looked up at Nick’s face, which had gone pale, his mouth hanging open. “Do you even remember one of them with their phone out? Or were you just focused on the dicks they had out?”   
“Um…” Nick just blinked, trying to process everything. His brothers had been trading videos, of him, having sex with guys, that the guys had sent to *them*. “How long…?”  
“Oh, would have to say pretty well hung. Hell, one of the guys looked a good nine inches, right Kev?” The joke just got a small smirk and a shake of the head from their oldest brother. “Oh, you mean, how long have we known about the videos? I think the first one I got was from Daniel, back when you were in that play. Kevin’s first was...hell, one of the tv shows. Either Hawaii Five-O or Kingdom. Nicky, you really shouldn’t let your mouth hang open like that.” Joe pulled one hand out from under the sweater and gently pushed on the bottom of Nick’s chin, closing his mouth. “You’ll catch flies…” His fingers slid up, gliding over Nick’s lips before pushing inside. “Or other...things.” With his left hand, he pinched Nick’s nipple again, eliciting a small gasp; the fingers of his right hand stroked the tip of Nick’s tongue, eager to see it get put to work. “Naughty...Little...Nicky. Well, not so little…” Bringing his hand back down, he tugged on the bottom of the sweater, lifting it up Nick’s torso.  
“Joe, no…everyone’s here…”  
“Kevin, there’s a little bottle in the desk drawer. Can you...thanks.” The sweater came up and off of Nick’s body, tossed to the floor as Joe put a hand on Nick’s chest to calm him down. “Nick, relax, the door is locked.” He brought the small vial up to Nick’s nose and waved it left and right, causing Nick to inhale some of the fumes. Handing it back to Kevin, he kept eye contact with Nick, one hand flat on his chest and the other running up and down his back, soothing him. “Everyone is downstairs. The house has good insulation. And you said you were looking forward to relaxing after the craziness of the last couple of weeks; you need to unwind. I need to unwind. And what I have in mind won’t take very long.” He felt the muscles of Nick’s torso relax as the poppers kicked in, making Nick a little more at ease. Fuck, the kid was a slut, it didn’t take much to convince him, he just needed to calm his nerves a little.   
“We’re just going to chill and relax?” Nick looked down at Joe, his gaze just a little fuzzy with being both slightly high and always horny; Joe’s hands felt really good on his back and he could feel a hard cock pressing up under his legs.   
“Yeah, Nick baby, we’re going to chill. And unwind.” With his hands, he guided Nick off of his lap and pulled down by his hips, bringing his younger brother to his knees. Scooting forward on the chair, he sat at the front edge, just inches away from Nick. Taking off the santa hat, he placed it onto Nick’s head. “Here, unwrap another gift.” He placed Nick’s hand on his crotch, the pants jutting out obscenely with his hard-on. Nick brought his other hand up and pulled down the zipper, exposing grey underwear as Joe’s bulge grew, now unrestrained by his jeans. A hand gently rested against the back of Nick’s head. “Don’t you want to help your big brother relax a little bit?”   
In a horny daze, Nick leaned forward until his face was buried against the cotton of Joe’s underwear, mouthing the hard meat underneath. The house beyond the door was a mere memory as he focused on his favorite pastime: cock. Even Kevin’s presence was an afterthought; the eldest brother leaned against the edge of the desk, his phone out, creating a video of the action in front of him. With one hand still resting on the back of Nick’s head, Joe used his free hand to pull down his underwear, his cock springing free and smacking Nick on the nose. Pointing his leaking cock, he smeared the tip across Nick’s lips, glazing them with precum. “Fuck baby bro, you look so hot like that.” Back and forth, his manhood kept pulsing out the sweet clear fluid, getting Nick’s plump lips nice and wet before they parted and devoured him, half of his eight-inch length disappearing down his brother’s throat. Nick pulled back and sucked on the head before diving back down, leaving just an inch of Joe’s dick exposed; one more bob of his head and his lips were mashed into Joe’s pubic hair, inhaling the musky scent. Fingers curling, he held Nick in place as he thrust up, grinding his buried dick in Nick’s throat. Lip curled, he looked down hungrily at the younger man on his knees, enjoying the feeling of a throat squeezing the length of his cock. Nick’s face went pink and then a little red before Joe let up the pressure; Nick pulled back, coughing and catching his breath, Joe’s hard member covered in thick spit waving in front of him. “Again.” Joe pushed down on Nick’s head, burying himself again. Nick deepthroated the full length and held it on his own, running his hands up and down Joe’s legs, pulling off again when he needed to breathe. His face was flushed, eyes watery, mouth hungry for cock. “That’s it, get it nice and wet.” Joe tucked his hands behind his head, enjoying Nick’s skills as he worked his mouth magic on his brother’s meat. Kicking off his shoes, he nudged his toes against Nick’s crotch, getting a feel for the hard thick lump. “You should lose these.” Compliant from the poppers, Nick undid his pants, peeling them down his legs while still maintaining a grip on Joe’s pole with his mouth. Tossing them to the side, he finished pulling Joe’s pants and underwear off, which also flew through the air, joining the growing pile of clothing.

“Fuck, Kevin…” Joe rolled his eyes in pleasure, the sound of his moaning and Nick’s slurping were music to his ears. “...you have no idea what you’re missing out on.”   
“I’m good.” Kevin propped the phone against one of the picture frames on the desk, still capturing the blowjob while he poured himself a refill. Sitting down, he rubbed the bulge in his pants, enjoying the view. There was a slight silliness to Nick wearing a santa hat while giving a blowjob...but it added a fun hot element.   
After a few more minutes, the feelings in Joe’s crotch were too good; he was getting close and wanted to enjoy this a bit more. Leaning forward, he tucked his hands under Nick’s arms and stood up, pulling Nick up with him. Their lips mashed together as they made out, tongues competing to prove who was the better kisser. Breaking away, Joe took Nick’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged lightly, growling as his hands squeezed the other man’s ass. He turned Nick around; facing Kevin, the youngest Jonas brother suddenly became shy, trying to cover up his crotch with his hands. Meanwhile, Joe was guiding him down, one hand pushing flat between his shoulder blades while the other pulled up at his hip; the end result was Nick kneeling on his hands and knees on a large leather ottoman, face down and ass up. He felt Joe’s member smack against his ass, the ample coating of spit allowing him to easily slide up and down Nick’s crack. Pursing his lips, Joe let a good string of spit to fall down, meeting the space where his cock head was parked against Nick’s hole. Rubbing it around a little, he pushed forward, the tip slightly spreading Nick open. A whining moan came from Nick’s other end, eager to be filled. Biting his lip, Joe pressed forward again, working the big bulbed head covered in spit and precum as it penetrated his brother’s ass, until the head had been swallowed up whole by Nick’s tight sphincter. Shifting his hips back and forth, Joe watched as the lower half of his plump cock head appeared and disappeared, the little ring stretching to accommodate his fat knob; meanwhile, Nick was breathing harder, his hips twisting up into the air, trying to work his way back and get more of Joe’s member inside. As much as Joe wanted to just spit down on his hard pole and drive it inside, there were other people in the house and the last thing he needed was someone coming to check on them if Nick got loud. 

“Kevin...there’s another bottle in the drawer, do you mind?” Kevin opened the drawer with his free hand, peered inside and found what Joe was looking for and tossed it to him, his hand returning to grope his crotch. Flipping the cap open, Joe drizzled clear liquid up and down his shaft, squeezed out a nice puddle where his dick met Nick’s hole, and closed the small bottle, leaning back to set it onto a small table nearby. “Take a deep breath, baby brother.” Gripping Nick by the hips, Joe pushed forward, slowly but steadily sinking a quarter of his length into hot, tight rear entrance. “Fuck…” he pulled back, looking at his glistening rod, the veins more prominent now that they were lubed up. Pushing forward, he reached the halfway point. “...your ass…” Sawing back and forth, more of his fuck stick disappeared into his brother’s eager hole. “...always feels…” With a moan, Nick pushed back, taking the rest of Joe’s pipe until he felt his older brother’s balls pressed up against his ass. “...so fucking goooood.” Pulling nearly all the way out, he slid back inside, causing the hungry bottom to moan in pleasure. Needing to keep the noise level down, he slid his hand up and grabbed Nick by the shoulder, yanking him up onto his knees. Kevin’s eyebrow went up, taking in the sight of Nick’s body jerking with Joe’s thrusts, the intensity increasing with each swing back and forth, listening to the sound of Joe’s groin smacking into Nick’s ass cheeks. One hand had a firm grip on Nick’s hip while the other arm was snaked under his arm and up his chest, the hand clamped over Nick’s mouth, muffling the constant moaning. Nick’s eyes were hazy with lust, wanting Joe to work his hole over...no, Kevin recognized that look from the numerous videos that he and Joe had received. Nick didn’t want a cock pummeling in and out of his ass - he needed it. And with each thrust forward, his own thick cock bounced around in the air. 

“Kevin - plug his mouth, man.” Furrowing his eyebrows, Kevin shook his head from side to side. There was something hot about watching Nick in action but he wasn’t into guys.   
“Naw, I’m good. Not my thing.” He took another sip, conveying a non-committal attitude and hoping that Joe would finish up soon, which would mean the middle brother would focus on Nick's ass and leave him to just watch.  
“Dude. He’s just going to get louder. And I can’t fuck him the way I want if I’ve got to worry about covering up his mouth.” Making his point, Joe slammed his cock up inside Nick’s guts, the wet sound of skin on skin nearly drowned out by Nick’s keening moan. “You’ve seen the videos, you know how good his mouth is.” A couple more powerful drives in and out, accompanied by loud whining coming from Nick’s throat. “Especially when he’s in hungry bottom mode.” Joe continued his assault on Nick’s hole, moving his left hand to get a better grip on Nick’s side, holding him in place. Enjoying the sawing of Joe’s long member in and out of his rear and the dirty talk, Nick’s volume and pitch had both increased, yearning moans filling the room. “Besides, when was the last time your wife deep-throated your dick?” Looking Kevin dead in the eyes, Joe noticed him squint a little, realizing he’d struck a nerve. “Or ever? I bet she doesn’t. I’d bet you haven’t had someone swallow your cock whole since that red-headed bitch we picked up on the bus in...fuck, Atlanta? Remember that?” Joe kept his eyes locked onto Kevin’s as he continued pounding Nick’s ass; the muscular little stud bounced on his knees on the leather footstool, sweat breaking out over his body, head tilted back. “You fucking loved that...she finished me off and then crawled over between your legs and inhaled every inch. Your head was rolling back and you kept grabbing her hair. Bitch didn’t even miss a drop. And I bet that’s the last time you were balls deep in someone’s mouth. Fuck. And there’s a hungry mouth...right here. What a waste.” 

“Fuck you.” Kevin put down his drink, irritated that Joe knew exactly which buttons to push. Crossing the distance to the ottoman, he gripped Nick by the hair and tugged down, pulling the youngest brother down onto his hands and knees again, his face full of Kevin’s crotch. Before he could even say anything, Nick’s fingers were working his belt and zipper, getting everything out of the way, pulling down the blue boxer-briefs.   
“Fuuuuck.” Nick stared at the tool in front of his face, mouth open. It was like Kevin’s cock was a mix of his own and Joe’s: nearly the same length as the middle brother but with Nick’s thick girth. The head was similar to Nick’s, just a little wider but not as bulbous as Joe’s, shiny with a healthy amount of precum already oozing out of the slit. He only got a brief moment to appreciate it before the hand on the back of his head pulled forward, burying the large cock in his mouth until it hit the back of Nick’s mouth. Pulling back, he wrapped his lips around the head, sucking to get more of the sweet nectar taste, his tongue lashing the slit and around the meaty head, his own moans vibrating down Kevin’s shaft. Joe had moved his hands to Nick’s hips and was railing his ass, long dicking the tight hole. He watched as his cock came almost all the way out, Nick’s ring squeezing his head, before slamming back inside, grinding his hips against the muscled cheeks. Nick pushed his rear up and back, eager to get as much of Joe as possible, both his meat and his powerful thrusts. At the other end, he’d managed to swallow most of Kevin’s dick, just a little more than half an inch of shaft remaining outside his lips. 

Wrapping his fingers at the base of Nick’s skull, Kevin pulled gently, bringing his baby brother’s mouth further down his pole. He wasn’t going to lie, this was fucking hot - Nick looking up, hunger and begging in his eyes, tears streaking down his cheecks as he struggled to take all of Kevin’s meat, his lips stretched around the thick shaft. Nick saw the look in Kevin’s eyes and knew that he was about to get the entire rod down his throat, the tug on the back of his head unrelenting as more of the hose buried itself in his mouth. Kevin watched as slowly but surely, the thick veiny rod disappeared, until Nick’s nose was brushing against his pubes. Pushing forward, he buried himself even more deeply into Nick’s throat, feeling Nick’s lower lip wedged against his nuts. Holding the little cocksucker’s head in place, he ground his hips, enjoying the tight sweet warmth of Nick’s mouth and throat, saliva spilling out and coating his nuts, hot breath coming out of Nick’s nose right into his crotch. Nick’s moan became a little plaintive, his face turning pink. “Fuck…”  
“Feels good?” Joe was watching, his tempo slowed down as he was entranced by watching Kevin finally use Nick’s mouth.   
“Amazing.” Kevin watched as Nick’s face turned a darker shade of pink, his eyes watering, throat constricting around the thick rod as his lungs began begging for air...but the dark-haired man on all fours didn’t make any movement backwards. As Nick’s face began to turn red, his entire mouth and throat were squeezing Kevin’s cock as he struggled to keep his face impaled. The white trim of the santa hat stood out, framed by the red flush of Nick’s face and the darker red of the fabric above. Gripping Nick’s head again, Kevin pulled him off, a thick layer of saliva coating his cock from Nick’s throat, some of it still connected to his lip, creating a shiny strand that stretched the distance between his mouth and Kevin’s throbbing dick. Nick coughed, catching his breath as his face returned to a normal color...and then he sank his lips down Kevin’s shaft once more, deep throating it in one movement. “Fuuuuuuuck…” Kevin’s head rolled back, not able to watch as Nick assaulted his own throat, choking himself with dick; if he kept watching, he would nut too soon. Looking at the ceiling, he could hear the pace of Joe’s hammering pick back up, pounding away at Nick’s eager hole. 

Finally looking back down after a couple of minutes, Kevin cradled Nick’s head in his hands and held it in place as he began sawing in and out of Nick’s mouth. Occasionally he would let Nick feast on the head, sucking the fluid from his slit as he leaked precum; otherwise, he was fucking Nick’s face in a way he hadn’t experienced in years. No wonder so many guys wanted inside this mouth - the kid was talented, and looked hot sucking a dick. It could only last so long; it’d been a long while since experiencing a blowjob this good and they needed to get back to the party. Kevin picked up the pace, truly face-fucking his little brother with a vengeance, working towards the point of no return. As he felt the edge nearing, he pulled back, holding Nick’s head in place with one hand, tilting it up a little more; with the other hand, he stroked the base of his cock, placing the head right at Nick’s bottom lip. “Stick your tongue out.” He’d only made it through half of the sentence before Nick complied, his tongue stretching out past his lower lip, creating a little sitting area for the tip of Kevin’s dick. His eyebrows were knitted deeply together, a hungry need shining through his features, a soft little moan purring out of his open throat. Chest heaving with a deep breath, Kevin grunted as his cock swelled up and jerked in his fist, a rope of cum shooting out and streaking up over Nick’s upper lip and onto his cheek. The next two shots landed squarely on his tongue, coating the entire top of the pink strip with white fluid. Sighing, Kevin relaxed, his thumb planted in the middle of Nick’s forehead sliding up to join the rest of his hand at the top of Nick’s head. Lips closed tight around the rim of his head, sucking tightly as the mouth worked to eagerly swallow the cum already deposited in his mouth while taking another blast. ‘Probably should have warned him,’ Kevin thought. He normally shot a lot and for a long time; the pleasure of Nick’s throat probably was going mean an even bigger load. However, it didn’t look like Nick was struggling. One hand had come up to grab Kevin’s cock, holding him in place. His head twisted around a little, his lips maintaining a tight seal on the knob as he continued sucking, each shot racing into his mouth and down his throat. When Kevin’s nuts had finished their release, Nick continued suckling on the tip, trying to coax out every last drop until Kevin ruffled his hair and pulled away, spent. Tucking his manhood back into his boxer-briefs, he pulled his pants back up, fastening everything together before leaning against the desk again, picking up his glass, and taking another sip...as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

Back at the footstool, Joe yanked Nick back up onto his knees. Holding onto his hips, he walked his younger brother backwards until they were back on the chair. Leaning back, Joe kept himself buried inside Nick as they sat down, deep enough in the chair that Nick was able to bring his feet up onto the front edge and begin moving his hips up and down, riding Joe. Looking over at Kevin, Joe caressed Nick’s jaw tenderly, tilting him to face each other, bringing him in for a deep kiss. Their tongues wrestled again, some of their brother’s jizz clearly making its way from one mouth to the other, Joe’s adam’s apple bobbing a little as he swallowed. Still looking at Kevin, he pulled his mouth away and planted his tongue on Nick’s lips, swiping up, cleaning the streak of white sticky fluid still marking Nick’s cheek before descending back into the kiss. Another tongue swipe cleaned up the small amount that h leaked into Nick's chin. Breaking away again, Joe leaned back, continuing to stare at Kevin as he began thrusting up to meet Nick’s own movements.  
“Naughty Nicky...maybe you’re on the nice list after all.” Nick moaned, his back leaned back against Joe’s torso, grinding down to meet Joe’s thrusts. “Such a sexy little elf…” Kevin shook his head, smirking as he realized Joe couldn’t help himself but make puns, even during sex. He would have thought that Nick looked absolutely ridiculous wearing the santa hat while completely naked, except that he also looked sexy as hell working his ass up and down a hard dick. “Going to…” his hips slammed up and down, his balls pulling up in their sack. “...cum up your chimney…” Nick moaned long and loud, muffled against Joe’s hand pressed against his mouth, always eager to feel his studly brother’s cock fill him up. “...and leave you...a nice...package.” With a loud long grunt that rolled out of his throat, Joe pulled Nick down onto his lap, holding him in place as he ground his hips up, unloading his seed deep into Nick’s ass. The younger man whined with pleasure as he felt the long pole throb inside, as well as the splashes of cum hitting the walls of his ass tunnel. Breath catching in short bursts, his own cock began spasming, untouched, unleashing white fluid all over his torso, groin, and legs. Finishing his own release, Joe’s chest heaved as he caught his breath. His hand slid down, swiping up some of Nick’s cum with his fingers, pushing them inside Nick’s mouth. “Nick...always so messy.” Another swipe down and he fed Nick another fingerful of his own jizz. “Guess your sweater was pretty accurate this year.” His hand’s third trip brought his fingers to his own mouth, tasting Nick’s nectar. “Mmm. Better than Pri’s eggnog.” He winked as Nick elbowed him in the ribs, both brothers laughing at the bad joke. A few feet away, Kevin leaned over and hit the button to end the recording on the phone.

Standing up, Nick looked down at his messy, sticky body and back over at Joe. “Kevin - bottom drawer.” Reaching down, Kevin pulled out two small towels and some wet wipes, tossing both onto the footstool. Cleaning up their bodies and tossing the towels under the desk, the guys put their clothes back on and straightened up. Nick returned the santa hat to Joe’s head, giving him one more kiss. Joe smacked him on the ass and turned him around. “Decked the halls - time to rejoin the party.”

~ ~ ~

**An hour or so later…**

Kevin found Nick in the kitchen, pouring a glass of eggnog. “Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?”   
Nick’s eyes went left and right, making sure there wasn’t anyone in ear shot. It wasn’t unusual for any of the three brothers to have a private conversation in order to talk business, but the day’s events had Nick a little nervous about what his two older brothers might say or do in front of others. Hell, he didn’t think he’d ever be walking around a fucking familiy holiday party with Joe’s load swimming in his guts. “Uh, yeah, what’s up?”  
“Just need to talk to you about something.” Kevin tilted his head in the direction of the stairs and then walked away, heading up the stairs. Nick followed, curious, as they stepped back into Joe’s study. Kevin held the door open, shutting it behind Nick...a soft clicking noise indicating that he’d locked the door.   
“What’s up…?” Nick’s words were caught off as Kevin pinned him to the wall, pressing his body against Nick’s backside. A hard lump wedged against Nick’s ass caused the younger man to moan, both in surprise and an automatic response to the feeling of a firm cock. ‘God, what a slut,’ Kevin thought, not quite a criticism of his younger brother. ‘Doesn’t take much to get him going.’  
“Take your pants off.”   
“What?”  
“Take your fucking pants off.” Kevin growled into his ear, the stubble of his beard scratching against Nick’s cheek. Nick’s hands went down to his waist, unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down. He was used to following instructions from the two older brothers and was worried about the idea of Kevin making a scene; plus, if he was honest with himself, a minor part of his obedience was finding out what that hard lump had in store. Behind him, he felt Kevin’s hips pull away and the unmistakable sound of a zipper, followed by the clunk of a belt buckle hitting the floor. A hand at his side tugged down on his briefs, exposing his rear, goosebumps rising due to the chill air and his brother’s actions.   
“What are you doing?”  
A hard cock, already slick with precum, nestled into his asscrack, sliding up and down. “Getting some of what Joe’s been getting.”   
“But Joe’s bi...and you’re...straight?” He heard Kevin spit a couple of times behind him, and the wet sound of the other man working his hand up and down his hard cock, tapping it against Nick’s butt.   
“Yeah, but guess the genes in our family don’t seem to run 100% straight. Your mouth...fuck, it’s better than any of the girls on the bus. Danielle’s okay about giving head but she’s not too much into it. But damn, Nick, you fucking take the whole thing down your throat and work it with a gift. And if that’s your mouth…” His hard cock ground into Nick’s crack. “...your other hole must be something special too. Hell, Joe raves about it plenty. And the guys you work with definitely have compliments.”   
“Kevin, you’re married…”  
Laughter cut off Nick’s words. “Nick, *you’re* fucking married and you take more dick than a whore in a navy yard. Joe’s married, but he and Sophie have some sort of open-ish thing. Besides…” He spat down onto his hand again, slickening up his pole. “...we’re brothers. Is that *really* cheating or just a little bonding?”

He planted his head at Nick’s hole, the meaty flesh smashing down as Nick’s ring gave resistance. Bringing his lips together, he spit down like Joe had earlier, leaving a clear shiny puddle of saliva where the flesh of the two brothers met. While Joe had needed to add lube, Kevin was betting that Nick was opened up a little from his earlier joyride, along with a nice batch of cum that Joe had left behind. The muscles of his ass clenched as he pressed his hips forward, the tight entrance giving way as his knob slid in, closing back around his shaft as an inch of it disappeared from view. “God damn…” It was so fucking warm, much hotter inside than any woman he’d been with; and somehow, despite all the dick he knew had found its way into Nick’s hole, it was still incredibly tight, squeezing his cock beautifully. Turned on, he stared as he kept pushing forward, all of his long thick cock being swallowed between the globes of Nick’s muscular ass, the younger man whining with pleasure and a little discomfort. Bottoming out, Kevin exhaled a pleasured grunt, feeling Nick’s ass muscles contract around his pole, squeezing it. “Fuck Nick…” Leaning his forehead against the back of Nick’s head, he pulled back, almost all the way out, his breath hot against his brother’s neck, both actions causing the other man to moan a little bit more. 

Nick was still pushed up against the wall, his brother’s weight smashing him into the flat hard surface with each thrust. Realizing that they were too close to the door, Kevin worried that Nick’s moans might be audible outside in the hallway. Kicking his shoes off, he tapped Nick on the feet, silently indicating that the other man should do the same….all the while, continuing to saw his rod in and out of Nick’s hole. Both men stepped out of their pants, naked from the waist down, shirts still on. Reluctantly, Kevin withdrew, his meat escaping Nick’s tunnel with a wet popping sound. “The footstool.” Nick made his way over and stood; meanwhile, Kevin grabbed Nick’s white briefs and his phone from the floor and met him at the large piece of leather furniture. Without being told, Nick went ahead and crawled on top of it for the second time that day, facing away from Kevin, his ass in the air expectantly. Bringing his hand around, he stuffed Nick’s briefs into his mouth in order to muffle any sounds the hungry cock slut might make. Bringing up the camera app, he started filming again. Fingers gripping the base of his cock, Kevin tapped his meat against Nick’s hole, noticing how shiny his shaft looked, coated with what must be Joe’s fluids. Roughly, he pushed forward, sinking to the hilt in one swift motion, capturing the movement on camera along with Nick’s moan and his own sigh of pleasure. He pummeled Nick’s ass, both men moaning; Kevin at the tight grip of Nick’s ass muscles around his meat, Nick at the stretching from the thicker cock. Looking down at the phone screen, Kevin realized that everything was blurry and jagged as he tried to fuck Nick and keep the device steady. Giving up, he pulled almost all the way out, the bottom of his cock head just barely visible, peeking out of Nick’s anal ring. 

“Back up.” Already breaking out in a slight sweat, Nick peeled off his sweater and tossed it aside so it wouldn’t get dirty; the muscles of his shoulders and back flexed as he shifted his weight backwards, speared himself on the large rod of hard flesh, all the way down to the base. “Again.” Nick leaned forward, clenching his ass as he went, squeezing the length of Kevin’s hose until he sensed that most of it was out. Guessing his brother’s next request, he went ahead and moved backward again. “Yeah, that’s it. Fuck yourself on that cock.” Able to hold the phone steady, Kevin captured Nick’s movements: rocking back and forth, the younger man swiveled his hips, working the large member with his ass, his cheeks clenching as he squeezed the shaft again and again. He was putting his whole body into it, aiming to please the both of them, turned on even more by the dirty way his older brother kept talking. Kevin’s tool was almost as long as Joe’s, reaching deep inside Nick’s hole, but thicker than their middle brother, pleasantly stretching Nick’s tunnels. He grunted and moaned, breaking out into a sweat, the rest of the world dissolving away except for those eight inches of dick penetrating his ass and Kevin’s voice. 

“God damn, you really know how to work a dick. My little cock whore of a brother.” Kevin sighed, wanting to close his eyes and take in the feelings...but enjoying watching Nick both on and off the screen. “Actually, whores get paid. You just can’t get enough. That makes you what, a little slut?” The little fucker was really into it, which made the whole fuck even hotter. “Yeah, you like that dick?” Nick’s head bobbed up and down, a muffled “uh huh” coming through his soaked white Calvins. Kevin had reached around with his free hand and felt Nick’s cock, feeling a rod harder than he’d ever felt his own manhood ever be. “Fuck, Nick…you really are a little bitch for dick...you really fucking get off on this.” He stroked up and down the shaft once, eliciting a needy moan from the other man. “Yeah, baby brother wants to get off?” Another bob of the head, with a louder moan. “Come on Nicky, show me. Show your big brother how much you love his meat, how much it turns you on to get fucked.” Nick’s hips went into a higher gear, working back and forth, grinding down against Kevin’s nuts whenever he bottomed out, and trying to fuck his own dick into Kevin’s fist at the same time. His moans were hungry and needy, eager for release, both his and Kevin’s. His moans became a series of broken whines as all the muscles of his body contracted, his cock firing off, shooting his load onto the ottoman. “Oh, god daaaaaamn…” Kevin finally did close his eyes, trying not to lose control as Nick’s ass spasmed around his dick, squeezing it from tip to base. Pulling his hand away from Nick’s crotch, it was covered in white sticky fluid. He made sure to capture it on film as he brought his fingers up to Nick’s mouth, watching as Nick wrapped his lips around the outstretched fingers, cleaning them off; the sight caused his own cock to throb even harder. Leaning back up, Kevin pulled back to expose most of his tool, pumping his hand on his shaft and coating it with Nick’s jizz, providing more lube to fuck with. He began longdicking his brother, sawing the full length of his cock in and out. Feeling his nuts begin to boil, his thrusts became more pronounced until he once again pulled back so just the tip remained inside, the ridge of his cock head shining in the light as it stretched Nick’s hole. The camera captured it as his manhood began throbbing, each pulse a shot of cum being fired into Nick’s ass, dropping a large load into his brother for the second time that day. A solid minute went by until his cock stopped firing, a small amount of white fluid leaking along the edge of Nick’s ring. Caressing one of the muscular globes, he slowly sank back inside, basking in the warmth and tightness for another moment before pulling out again, this time all the way. His dick was covered in white fluid, Nick’s hole winking beneath it, red and stretched, streaks of white fluid matted in the hair lining his crack. “Nick...wait until you see this.” Sliding back inside, he pulled out again. “Can’t tell how much of this is mine…” he punctuated his words with thrusts back in and all the way out of Nick’s ass, a wet sound coming with each pullout. “...how much of this is yours…” Both men sighed as he continued plugging in and out of the fucked-over rear. “...and which is Joe’s. An ass full of Jonas Brothers cum...fuuuuck.” The younger man moaned in response, pushing his hips a little back to meet Kevin’s cock as it continued penetrating his sore hole.

Kevin slid inside once more, then turned off the video and dropped the phone, curling his body over Nick’s, his hot breath hitting Nick’s neck. “Nick...Nick..fuck, Nick…” His lips pressed against the sweat-covered skin where Nick’s neck met his torso, tasting salt and his brother’s flesh for the first time. Chest pressed against Nick’s back, he took a deep breath and then exhaled, the two men resting for a moment. Pulling out, Kevin stood up and made his way to the desk, getting another couple of towels out of the bottom drawer. Tossing one to Nick, he cleaned off his cock and wiped the sweat from his body, getting dressed again without a word. He sat and watched as Nick cleaned up and got his clothes back on as well, not looking at Kevin but wanting to so badly, feeling a tense silence between the two. 

“Nick.”  
Swallowing, Nick looked back up. Here it was, the wave of guilt hitting a straight guy who just fucked another man. He braced himself for the words - something along the lines of ‘this can’t happen again’ or ‘we never talk about this, understand’. Meeting Kevin’s gaze, it was an indiscernible mask - he couldn’t get any reading of his brother’s feelings.   
“Nick.” Kevin watched as his brother took in a deep breath, his lips pressing together nervously. “I don’t think…” He watched Nick swallow again, and couldn’t tease his baby brother any longer. The corner of his mouth pulled up into a grin, the confusion etching across Nick’s face worth the effort of dragging this out. “I don’t think a month or so away in Europe is going to be so bad after all.”   
The younger man blinked in surprise. “Now, Joe’s a whore who needs to get his dick wet all the time, so don’t expect that outta me. But I might need a hand, or mouth, or…” His eyes flicked down to Nick’s rear “...something every now and then.” Nick smiled, relieved that things wouldn’t be weird between him and Kevin, and looking forward to the European leg of their tour more than ever. 

The pair returned downstairs, joining the rest of the family in the living room. Pri saw the two of them enter the room. “Everything okay? You two disappeared for quite awhile.”  
Nick opened his mouth but nothing came out, trying to think of something to say. Thankfully, Kevin spoke up before it became too noticeable or awkward. “Yeah, we’re good. I just needed to get something out. Something we picked up from the therapy sessions. Had a good talk, Nick took it in and opened up; nothing crazy, just some stuff that came up about the tour, but it’s all out now.” Nick had to suppress a grin - he hated his brothers and their humor so much sometimes. If anyone had any inkling at all what Kevin was actually talking about, the words all matched up, but still sounded so innocent.  
Pri smiled, then held the back of her hand to both brother’s foreheads. “You’re sure you’re okay? You both look flushed. And you’re a little warm.”   
“Yeah, we’re good.” Nick found his voice and decided to finally join in on his brother’s humor. “We got a little carried away, a little emotional. Happens when something’s hard to take in, hits you deep inside, ya know?” Now it was Kevin’s turn to hold in a laugh - the only thing hitting deep inside was his and Joe’s loads, somewhere inside their little brother’s rear end.   
His wife’s smile broadened. “I’m glad you boys are so close. I’ll get you both some water though, be right back.” Nick and Kevin glanced at each other, then at Joe. He’d been watching them the whole time and meeting their gaze, he shook his head, a knowing grin curling up the corner of his mouth. “Looking forward to next year’s sweater collection, Nicky.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.
> 
> Comments, feedback, and ideas can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com


End file.
